


Burn

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Disney RPF, Justin Bieber (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Music, Song: Burn, Unconventional Style, Word Play, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Justin Bieber listens to the song Burn by one of his mentors, Usher Raymond, and is inspired to write...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics and crossovers I cook up from time to time. The lyrics to Burn by Usher belong to their respective owners.

It was another day in Los Angeles, California. Sitting in a black lounge chair, Canadian singer Justin Bieber, wearing black Levis, white sneakers and a black T-shirt covered by a black leather jacket, frowned as he tapped the pencil impatiently against the pad, trying to think of something to write a song about. But so far, all he got was nothing.

Then, his brown eyes lit up as he looked over at his stereo system. Quickly, he grabbed the remote, pointed it at the CD player and pressed Play. Instantly, the song Burn by his mentor, Usher Raymond, began to fill the room.

_[Intro]_  
_I don't understand why_  
_See it's burning me to hold onto this_  
_I know this is something I gotta do_  
_But that don't mean I want to_  
_What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just_  
_I feel like this is coming to an end_  
_And it's better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you_  
_I gotta let it burn_

_[Verse 1]_  
_It's gonna burn for me to say this_  
_But it's comin from my heart_  
_It's been a long time coming_  
_But we done been fell apart_  
_Really wanna work this out_  
_But I don't think you're gonna change_  
_I do but you don't_  
_Think it's best we go our separate ways_  
_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship_  
_When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby_  
_Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with_  
_I think that you should let it burn_

Justin then smiled as he listened to his mentor's voice while he sang of a breakup. He liked the album Confessions, which was where the song Burn came from, and thought the songs and the lyrics were very well-written, too. Plus, the title Confessions was a good one, seeing as how it was very realistic, and that Usher, like so many people, had confessions, secrets, skeletons in the closet, too.

_[Chorus]_  
_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to_  
_But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_  
_Even though this might ruin you_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_  
_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you_  
_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_  
_But you know that it's over_  
_We know that it's through_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_  
_Gotta let it burn_

As the rest of the song played, Justin's smile grew bigger and he then picked up his pencil and began to write...

_Let's face it. Breakups are a painful time in anyone's life, whether you're a guy or a girl, a man or a woman. Relationships take time to grow, like a flower. They need time to blossom, which is similar to a friendship. Luckily, with getting over bad times (also called storms) and patching up painful wounds, relationships can become stronger as the couple takes the time to learn more about each other and learn to trust each other, especially if another girl or guy enters the picture._

Justin smiled at what he had written, and then put his pencil aside for now. Apparently, he had learned a lot about life, and how it could be many things and described in many words in his seventeen years, and that was quite something, too. He didn't know **how** he knew, though. He just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
